Moving On
by EVRWD4YU
Summary: Ephram is moving on, forgetting about Amy. Amy does some things that hurt him terribly, and make him want to forget about him even more. But when Amy hits a rough patch with Colin, she realizes something about Ephram. Please R&R my first fanfic ever!
1. The Collision

Title: Moving On Summary: Ephram is no longer going to wait around for Amy. If it means seperating from her completely, he will. He knows, now that Colin is back, that he'll never have a chance. But Amy doesn't take it the way he expects her to.  
  
A/N: I have never written a FanFic before. I would really appreciate it if y'all would read and review it for me. Thanks.  
  
*The seizure and news about the clot never happened. Picks up the next day after Colin beat up Bright and Ephram*  
  
Ephram walked down the hall, blasting his music loudly. It was what he needed in order to drown out the confusing thoughts taking over his head. Lately, all he could think about was how he had to move on. How he had to just forget about Amy. She was with Colin. She loved Colin. She would never be with him. And the thoughts... they bothered him. He hated the fact he would never get her. And all he could do was push them away. Ephram neared his locker, and muttered under his breath, trying to figure out which books he'd need, and which he wouldn't. And with her jerk of a boyfriend in the way, nothing was ever going to hapen.  
  
"Ephram!" A perky voice called. Ephram looked up and saw Amy hurrying over. "Look, can we talk?" Ephram looked coldly at her.  
  
"No. I don't think we can. Did you happen to see your brothers face this morning? I know you try not to look at him, we all do, but if you didn't notice, his face is screwed up, Amy. And why? Because of Colin. His 'best friend'. He's out of control, Amy. But you're to blinded by what you think is love to even see what's really going on!" Ephram's eyes flashed with anger. Amy's jaw tightened.  
  
"I don't think it's love. I know it is, Ephram. You're just upset. Upset because you like me. I can't help that. I'm you're friend, and I try to be there for you." Ephram slammed his locker, causing Amy to jump in fright.  
  
"Well you know what, Amy? You can take your friendship, and shove it. Because I don't need it anymore." Ephram turned on his heal, leaving Amy staring after him. As he strode down the hall, he rose the volume on his DISCMan. Not paying attention to where he was going, he smacked into someone. The collision caused books to go flying everywhere. Books that weren't his. He looked at the person who stumbled, and came face to face with Ashlee, one of Amy's many friends.  
  
"Nice job, loser boy. Maybe you can pull your head out of space and watch where you're going." She stooped down to pick up her fallen books. Ephram cursed under his breath, but grabbed a few notebooks that remained near his feet. As he stood up, a peice of paper floated down, with writing on it. He stooped and picked it up, staring at the writing. It was written in block letters, and he tried to make it out. His eyes widened when he saw the words on the paper. "Ashlee Evans LUVS Ephram Brown". 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Ephram stared at the paper, thoughts pooling into his mind. Ashlee Evans likes... me? But she always told Amy what a loser I was, and to drop me. What is going on? Ephram kept his eyes glued to the paper, trying to make sense of it all. He felt it get snatched from his hand, and his snapped into reality. He looked up into the piercing brown eyes of Ashlee, and he saw embaressment, then anger, cross her face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Don't touch my stuff!" She shoved everything into her backpack and glared at him. "That was a personal peice of paper, and you had NO RIGHT to read it!" Ephram stood up, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"And why not? After all, you love me, don't you?" Ephram's brown eyes twinkled as he teased her. Ashlee flicked a strand of blonde hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"No, I don't. You're some Goth Boy from New York, and I couldn't give a damn about you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Ashlee turned and started to walk away. Ephram glanced up, and saw Amy walking down the hall, heading towards her homeroom that was right behind where Ephram was standing. Well, if she doesn't want me... might as well make her jealous, Ephram thought. He reached and grabbed Ashlee's arm. He pulled her to him, and she looked at him with anticipation and excitement in her eyes. "What are you doing," she asked softly. Ephram looked up and saw Amy had stopped, stark still, and was staring.  
  
"This," he whispered, and leaned in and kissed her. Ephram felt Ashlee's hands wander from her sides, and wrap around his neck. When he pulled away, he felt guilt overcome him. He was toying with this girl, just to make Amy jealous. He looked up and saw Amy walking towards them. Ephram seperated from Ashlee quickly, plastering a guilty look on his face.  
  
"What's... what's going on?" Amy asked, looking between Ephram and Ashlee. Ashlee bit her lower lip, and turned to face the ground. Ephram gave a small nod, unsure what to say. "Well? Aren't any of you going to answer my question?"  
  
"Frankly, Amy, it doesn't concern you," Ephram said coldly. Why am I doing this? he asked himself. Why do I so badly want her jealous? She loves Colin, and she won't forget about him. Not for me. A look of pure hurt crossed Amy's face, and Ephram felt even worse than before. But he kept his face nonchalant, and looked over to Ashlee. "Can you meet me, uhh, at uhh, lunch? We need to... talk." Ashlee nodded, and Ephram pushed past Amy and continued his way down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the bell rang, signaling lunch, Ephram was reluctant to leave his seat. He didn't like Ashlee at all. She was one of Amy's friends who instructed Amy to ditch him. Why did the girl suddenly do a 180, and decide to like him? Far as he knew, he did nothing to make her attracted to him. Ephram collected his books, and dropped them off at his locker. When he entered the lunch room, he looked around, and spotted Ashlee sitting alone at a table. Ephram sauntered over, feeling eyes on him. He turned and saw Amy staring. He gave her the dirtiest look he could muster, and sat down infront of Ashlee.  
  
"Hey, Ephram...," Ashlee said softly.  
  
"Listen. I just want to know one thing. Why do you like me? And I don't want to hear any of those crappy 'because you're cute' answers because we all know that's not true. You and your... friends have done nothing more but embaress me and try and get amy to ditch me as a friend. You never liked me. You insulted me and critisized me left and right. So why now? Why now?" Ephram stared intently at Ashlee. Ashlee shifted uncomfortably. Thought were spilling through her head, and she had no clue what to say. Ephram felt eyes boring into him. He turned, and he saw Amy still staring. This time, it wasn't only at him. She was wearing an expression of confusion as she looked between Ephram and Ashlee. And when Amy caught Ephram staring at her, guilt washed over her face. Ephram pushed his chair back suddenly, causing it to tip over. Ashlee jerked her head up towards him. "It's a set up isn't it? You set it up. You and Amy planned it!"  
  
"Listen, Ephram, calm down it's not what you think!" Ashlee said, feeling the whole lunchroom watching them.  
  
"No, it's exactly what I think. She set it up, didn't she. The note, the walking down the hallway at that exact moment, knowing I would try and do something to make her jealous. It was all planned. Well, you know what?" Ephram turned and faced Amy, who was blushing furiously. Colin stood up and put his arm over Amy's shoulders. From across the lunchroom, Ephram saw Bright with his mouth hanging open, staring between Ephram, Amy, and Ashlee. "You wanted me off your case, Amy? Well you got it. You can pretend I never even existed, because as far as I'm concerned... you don't exist." Ephram grabbed the tilted chair and chucked it across the lunchroom. It hit the wall with a bang. With that, he turned and stormed out. People turned and stared at Amy. Unsure what to do, she ran after Ephram.  
  
"Ephram! WAIT!" She screamed, hearing the lunch room door slam behind her. Ephram turned and faced her.  
  
"No. I'm through waiting." 


	3. A New Friend

Amy watched Ephram walk away, and felt tears spring in her eyes. Before Ephram turned the corner, he faced her. Amy, from down the hall, could see the hurt on his face. Ephram shook his head sadly, and continued down the hall. Amy turned and re-entered the lunchroom. She felt a tear slither down her cheek. Colin walked over slowly.  
  
"Why are crying? Who the hell cares about Ephram? You finally have him off your case, even though your plan failed. So lighten up." Colin snaked his arm around Amy's shoulders. Amy shrugged his arm off.  
  
"No, Colin! You don't even understand!" She took a few steps back. "Just the fact that I did that stupid... plan bothers me! Ephram is my friend, Colin. He meant a lot to me. He should mean a lot to you, too, because if it hadn't been for him, you would still be some... vegatable in a bed somewhere! I don't understand why you fail to see that!" Amy saw Colin's jaw tighten, and his hand's turned into fists. Bright hurried over, and grabbed Amy's arm.  
  
"Let's go, Amy. Just forget Colin," Bright mumbled, tugging Amy towards the door.  
  
"NO!" Amy shouted, and spun out of Brights grasp. "He needs to understand, Bright! He needs to understand what a JERK he's being!" Amy turned towards Colin. "Why can't you see it, Colin. When I wanted to give up on you, Ephram... he was there. He told me not to leave you; to stick by your side. Had it not been for Ephram, I wouldn't have had faith in you. I would have given up on you. Ephram brought you back to life, Colin. He gave you life." Amy looked around, seeing the whole room gazing at her. She felt her face heat up. She turned to look back at Colin.  
  
"I don't care, Amy. I'm back now. That's all that matters, isn't it?" He reached forward, and took her hand in his. "All that matters is that we spend time together, and be with each other. We love each other, Amy."  
  
Amy pulled her hand away. "No. I don't love you. I loved the old Colin. The Colin you were before." Amy turned toward Bright. "Come on Bright. Let's go." She walked out of the lunchroom slowly, wondering if Colin would come after her. He didn't, and she realized she didn't care.  
  
"Amy... what are you going to do about Ephram?" Bright asked. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, and faced her. Amy gave a small sigh, and leaned against the bank of lockers.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" Bright shrugged.  
  
"All I know is you screwed up badly." Bright touched the big bruise on his face, and Amy winced. "Really badly," he said. Without another word, he turned and left. Amy stared after him.  
  
When did my life become this big maze of confusion? She asked herself. Why did I so badly want Ephram out of my life, even when I know Colin isn't who he once was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ephram walked to the library, trying to calm out his thoughts. He was pissed, but also hurt. How could Amy do this to me? he asked himself. He entered the library, and looked around. He saw only one other person, a girl, sitting at one of the tables. She had shoulder-length black hair. Ephram studied her, wondering who she was. She was leafing through a magazine, and she had headphones on. Ephram gazed at her, trying to figure out where he knew her from. Probably one of Amy's friends, he thought. He walked over to the back of the library, and sat down by himself. He sat quietly, letting thoughts flow in and out of his mind.  
  
"How could I have ever liked her," he muttered softly to himself.  
  
"Liked who?" Ephram jumped. He looked up and saw the girl. She was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Celia. Nice to meet you. Now, who did you like, that now you're in disbelief that you ever liked her?" Celia took a seat infront of Ephram. Ephram stared at her. She was pretty. Along with her black hair, she had bright green eyes, and an easy smile. But Ephram didn't know the girl, and he wasn't about to spill his heart out to her.  
  
"None of your business," Ephram said, pushing his chair back.  
  
"Fine. Run away. We both know that something is bothering you. You can sit and talk, or you can run away. But, just like any man, you're going to run." Celia folded her hands, and looked up at him.  
  
"No, I'm not running, okay. But when some stranger comes up to you, out of nowhere, it's a little creepy." Ephram stood up.  
  
"Well, thanks for calling me creepy. All I'm trying to do is befriend you."  
  
"No. You're, like, attacking me like a dog attacks meat. I'm not meat, okay? So back off."  
  
"I never said you were meat. But I can tell when someone needs a friend. I just thought you might need a friend right now." Celia pushed her chair back. "Don't leave. I'll go. I'm the one who... attacked you, right?" Celia got up, and pushed her chair in. With a curt nod to Ephram, she turned and started retreating to her table.  
  
"Hey, wait," Ephram called. Celia turned around to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. You don't have to go. You're right, I do need a friend right now...," Ephram trailed off, thinking about Amy. Celia walked back over, and sat down. Ephram took a seat infront of her.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ephram. Ephram Brown." Celia smiled, and Ephram gave a small nod back.  
  
"Well, Ephram Brown, I think you and I have struck up a new friendship." 


	4. The Moment of Truth

Ephram and Celia walked down the hallway, leaving the library. They had 10 minutes left before the end of lunch, and Ephram wanted to stop at his locker and pick up books for his next classes. Celia happily came along, talking a mile a minute. Ephram looked sideways at her, wondering when she would shut up. As he got to his locker, he started turning his lock, entering his conination numbers. He was bad with the lock, and after two tries, he still couldn't get it. Getting upset, he punched his locker with all his might, and it popped open. Almost instantly, he moved his feet, as the books toppled out of his locker, and onto the floor. Celia looked at him with wide eyes, but then resumed talking. About what, Ephram had no clue.  
  
"Hey, motor mouth, how 'bout you zip it for a second, and hand me that book by your foot," Ephram called out to her, trying desperately to shut up. Celia bit her lip, and handed the book to Ephram. Taking the books he needed, he slammed his locker shut. "Well, Celia, I think I want to be on time for class for atleast once in my life, so I'll see you around." Ephram turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait," Celia called out softly. Ephram rolled his eyes, and whirled around.  
  
"What?!" He asked, suddenly irritated.  
  
"Cool down. It's just... you never got to tell me about your problems. Why you needed a friend. Maybe we can... meet up sometime?" Celia suddenly felt very shy, and stared at her feet.  
  
"Yeah, sure. See you after school." Ephram walked away, leaving Celia behind. Celia stared at Ephram's retreating figure. What is it I like about you, Ephram Brown? There is something hidden beneath your tough-boy persona. And I will get to the bottom of it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At three o'clock, Celia walked over to Ephram, who was waiting for her outside school.  
  
"Hi. I didn't think you'd actually be here," Celia commented. Ephram stared blankly at her. "Well, you had an attitude, and were just annoyed with me. I figured you'd said it to, well, shut me up."  
  
"Obviously not. Let's go, motor mouth," Ephram said, unlocking his bike from the rack. Celia walked down a bit, and started unlocking her own bike. While they were unlocking their bikes, someone approached them. Ephram looked up, and saw Amy.  
  
"Hey, Ephram... can I talk to you? I can ride along with you to your house. We just really need to talk." Celia snapped her head up, looking between Ephram and the girl who had just approached him. Before Ephram could agree, and blow her off, she cleared her throat loudly. Amy turned in her direction. Ephram kept his eyes glued on Amy.  
  
"I'm sorry but Ephram and I have plans today, don't we, Ephram," Celia said coldly, staring the girl down.  
  
"I really don't care," Amy replied, just as icily. "What I have to say to him is more important than what you do." Amy turned towards Ephram. "Ephram, please. I know I hurt you, but I really need to talk to you. It's really important, Ephram," Amy pleaded. Ephram blinked, snapping out of his daze.  
  
"Sorry, Amy, but I made plans with Celia today. Besides, you're the last person I want to speak to. I mean, honestly. If I had to choose between talking to my Dad, or you, I'd choose my Dad. You really showed your true colors today, Amy. You really did." Ephram hopped on his bike, and slowly started to pedal away. Celia turned towards Amy, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"If you hurt him again, I'll hurt you," Celia said, before hopping on her bike, and quickly pedaling after Ephram. She didn't know who this Amy chick was, but she knew that something had happened between Ephram and Amy. But why am I being so protective of Ephram? She thought. What is it about him that makes me change the way I see things?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They biked over to a small, quiet park, and hopped off their bikes. Tying them to a fence, they started to walk slowly through the park.  
  
"What happened? Was Amy the girl you liked?" Celia asked after awhile. Ephram sat down on a bench-swing (A/N: Don't know what they're called. The benches that swing, ya'know?), and Celia sat next to him.  
  
"Yes." Celia waited for him to go on, but he stood quiet.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
Ephram stared solemnly at the ground. Without looking up, he told her the whole story, starting from when he moved to Everwood and ending from when Amy approached him by the bike racks. Celia stared at him, shock and pity registering over her face.  
  
"How can that chick be so mean," she murmered to herself. Ephram looked over at Celia, staring into her eyes. Why do I trust her so much? I don't know her. For all I know, she can be another one of Amy's "clever" ploys, Ephram thought to himself. Celia touched Ephram's face, resting her hand on his cheek. Ephram stared into her eyes, not paying attention to anything but her. Leaning in, Celia kissed him softly on the lips. And, much to his own surprise, Ephram found himself kissing back. 


	5. I Need You, Ephram

As though realizing what he was doing, Ephram quickly pulled back from Celia. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked towards him. Ephram abruptly got up, and grabbed his bike.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Celia called, shooting to her feet and taking off after him. Ephram unlocked his bike, and quickly jumped on. "Ephram!" Celia called out. He turned and faced her.  
  
"I.. have to go," Ephram said quickly. Celia gave Ephram one of his own blank stares.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ephram thought fast. "Delia, my sister. I forgot I had to pick her up. My ass is gonna get fried if I don't get there now," Ephram lied.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll go with you," Celia said.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, that's okay," Ephram said. He started to pedal away. He stopped a few feet away. "And, Celia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm not your boyfriend. That kiss... it meant nothing. And you don't have to follow me everywhere, either. I'm a big boy, despite how I look." Celia bit her lip. Ephram pedaled away.  
  
Celia felt a tear slide down her cheek as she watched Ephram go. Why was she crying? Even she had no idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ephram got home, he plopped down on his couch, rubbing his forehead in anxiety. He stared at the wall, lost in thought. He didn't know how much time passed as he sat there, just thinking. The phone rang, and Ephram almost jumped out of his skin. He snatched it up. "Hello?!"  
  
"Ephram?"  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes. "Hold on, let me go get him," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay." The other voice replied.  
  
Ephram stifled a laugh, waited a few seconds, then went back to the phone? "Who is it?" he asked, not really caring.  
  
"Amy," a small voice said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen, Ephram. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I... I didn't mean what I said." Amy suddenly stopped. "I'm just... I don't know. I've been so wrapped up in Colin. He was mad we were friends... he wanted me to ask you to... back off. But I couldn't just... tell you. So, I made that stupid plan. I thought I'd kind of get you... wrapped up in Ashlee... and then I would have some time alone with Colin with you... bugging him... and then after you broke up, you'd come back but he wouldn't mind since you were gone for so long, and--"  
  
Ephram cut her off. "Oh, so you had the whole break up planned, to? What the hell is wrong with you Amy? I know your blind when it comes to Colin, but you know what? You need to open up your pretty brown eyes, and see the true Colin." Ephram was about ready to hang up.  
  
"Ephram, wait!" Amy cried into the phone. Ephram stood quiet on the other line. "I know." Amy said simply. "I saw it; I saw him."  
  
"Wait, what?" Ephram asked, dropping the act quick enough to become confused.  
  
"I.. we... got in a fight today. Over... you," Amy whispered "you" like it was some disease.  
  
"Oh," was all Ephram could muster.  
  
"And... I know what you mean. He doesn't care, Ephram. He doesn't care about me... what I need, what I want."  
  
"What do you need, Amy? What do you want?" Ephram asked softly; more softly then he intended to.  
  
"I need you, Ephram. I want you, Ephram."  
  
Ephram's heart skipped a beat. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? 


	6. The Volcano Explodes

A/N: This is probably going to be a short chapter. I just got home from a weekend away, so I wanted to do atleast SOME updating. Expect chapters frequently :). I'm still not 100% sure what direction I am headed with this, so just stick along and find out! Tee-hee-hee.  
  
"Ephram!" A voice called. Andy burst into the room. Startled, Ephram jumped. Andy raised an eyebrow, and Ephram only shook his head.  
  
"I have to go, Amy." Ephram said, confusion taking over his voice and mind.  
  
"But, Ephram, wa--" Ephram hung up.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Dr. Brown asked, hanging his coat on the coat rack. Ephram shook is head. "Where's Delia?"  
  
"Nina's."  
  
Dr. Brown sat down on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong. And don't give me one of those 'Nothing' answers, because you're not acting right."  
  
"I'm fine, Dad. Just... confused." Ephram looked sideways at Dr. Brown.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, not.. yet."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you run and get Delia, and I'll get started on dinner." Dr. Brown stood up. Ephram also got to his feet.  
  
"No, Dad. You run and get Delia, and I'll start dinner. I admit, your cooking has gotten better, but it is still not quite edible." Dr. Brown laughed, and headed next door to pick up Delia. Ephram walked slowly into the kitchen, and started dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner that night, Ephram sat quietly, swirling his food around his plate. Delia talked excitedly about her day at school.  
  
"Oh, guess what?" The girl exclaimed.  
  
"What?" a tired Andy asked, taking a bite of his food.  
  
"Sam's dad is coming home!"  
  
Dr. Brown placed his fork on his plate.  
  
"Oh, Carl is coming home?" Andy asked, feigning curiosity.  
  
"Yes! Tomorrow is Friday, so he should be here then!" Delia was excited. Usually, she spent weekends with Nina, and when Carl came, they always had lots of fun. "I wonder what we'll do this time," she pondered.  
  
"Um, Delia, this weekend you'll stay home. I don't want you to intrude on Nina and Carl's alone time."  
  
"But, Dad--"  
  
"No but's about it Delia. Now, eat your dinner." Andy picked up his fork and continued to eat. Delia put a pout on her face, but kept on eating, this time quietly.  
  
(A/N: I want the whole Carl-Cheats-On-Nina thing to happen, so this is why I am bringing it up. Aside from that, things that happened on the show after the whole beating-up incident is not going to occur in my fic.)  
  
As Ephram was cleaning up the dinner dishes with his father, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Ephram, do you mind getting that?" Dr. Brown asked. Ephram dropped the dish rag, and made his way to the front door. As he opened it, he saw Amy standing there.  
  
"Amy...," Ephram said. Amy held up her hand to shush him.  
  
"No, don't say anything." Amy moved into the house, and closed the door behind her. Ephram stared at her. "We need to talk. About a lot of things."  
  
"You're right. We do."  
  
"Good. So we agree. Do you have time now?"  
  
"I... Uhm, well. I guess." Ephram looked up at the clock. "Come into the living room." Ephram lead Amy into the living room. He sat on the couch, and Amy sat next to him; facing him.  
  
"Ephram... why did you hang up on me?"  
  
"My dad came home, and I needed to start dinner."  
  
"No. It was more than that."  
  
"No, it wasn't. You heard him come in. It's kind of hard not to hear him."  
  
"Ephram! Don't lie. That's your whole cover-up excuse. What's really going on inside your head, Ephram Brown?" She asked softly. Ephram shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. So many things were running through his mind right now, and he didn't know what to make of them.  
  
"Amy... you don't understand," was all he could muster.  
  
Amy took his hand in hers. "So make me understand."  
  
Dr. Brown entered the room, and stared at the two teens.  
  
"Oh, hello Amy. How are you?" Amy dropped Ephram's hands and stood up.  
  
"Fine, thank you."  
  
"Good, good. I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll just get back to the kitchen," Dr. Brown turned and started to leave.  
  
"Oh, no, that's okay," Amy said quickly. "I was just on my way out. 'Bye, Ephram, Dr. Brown." Amy rushed quickly out of the house. Andy turned to look at Ephram, who had pure rage on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ephram, I didn't think--"  
  
"That's your problem! You NEVER think!" Ephram jumped to his feet. "You know, ever since you moved us to this damn place in the middle of nowhere, I've been struggling. I don't know if you realize it, since even here you throw yourself into work, but I have. And, finally, I find someone who understands me. Who understands me more than you EVER will. And every time we try and talk, you always scare her away. Whether it be on the phone or in person. Do me a favor, will you. Just stay OUT OF MY LIFE!" Ephram rushed pass his father, and stormed up to his room. He saw Delia poke her head out of her room, a bewildered exspression on her face.  
  
Perhaps Ephram screamed at his father for no reason. But lately, he realized, his emotions were getting the best of him. 


	7. Confusion Strikes

A/N: Short chapter, since I only have a little bit of time. Also, can anyone help me think of a new name for this fic? Since I published it, two other people published stories with the same name, after mine, and I don't want it to be the same. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day in school, Ephram searched around for Amy, but couldn't spot her. 'Where is she,' he wondered silently. At lunch, he caught sight of Colin, but he was alone.  
  
"Weird," mumbled Ephram.  
  
"What's weird?" Ephram jumped. He turned and saw Amy.  
  
"Amy!" he exclaimed softly. "I was looking for you all day."  
  
"Well, I've been here," Amy said, grinning. "Come on, let's sit." She grabbed his arm, and guided him to an area in the corner. They sat, facing each other; Ephram with a confused look on his face. "We need to finish out talk. I understand it's been hard for us to talk... both my fault, and yours. So, here goes...," Amy took a deep breath. "Colin and I... we kinda- sorta broke up--"  
  
"Kinda-sorta? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It, well, means that we got in a huge fight. Over you. And... I realized he doesn't understand how I feel about you. If it weren't for you, Ephram, I would have given up on Colin a long time ago." Amy looked directly at Ephram. 'Too bad you didn't give up on him,' Ephram thought bitterly. "And, well, to be honest, I can't be with someone who can't understand the friendship between two people." Ephram's heart sank at the word friendship.  
  
"F-friends?" He questioned. Amy grinned.  
  
"Well, yeah, what did you expect?"  
  
"I quite frankly don't know what to expect." Ephram pushed his chair back. "See, Amy, I'm still struggling with the fact that you set me up. Then, not to mention, were a total bitch to Celia."  
  
"She was one to me first!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"What is this, third grade?!" an incredeous Ephram asked. "Who cares who started it, the fact is how you acted." Ephram rose. "Then, you get in a fight with Colin, and come running back to me. As always." Amy opened and closed her mouth, as if trying to speak. Finally, she just closed it. "Amy... I'm not sure WHAT to think of you anymore. You're not the girl I... the girl I fell in love with," Ephram stated flatly. He turned on his heel and walked out, leaving a confused Amy behind.  
  
As Ephram walked, he couldn't figure out his confusion in his emotions. One second, he was pissed that he couldn't talk to her, and the next he was walking away from her. 'What is going on?' he asked himself. 


	8. Me too, Me Too

Sorry that there has been a large delay in getting this out. The past week has been busy. The past three day, I had state tests in school, tomorrow is my prom, next friday is my graduation, and then I have my senior trip coming up. And STILLhave a lot more state tests coming at me. Here is another relatively short chapter.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
That night at dinner, the table was, once again, eerily quiet. The clock ticked loudly, and the three Brown's just stared solemnly at their food.  
  
"Dad?" Delia asked, ever so quietly.  
  
"Yes, Delia?"  
  
"Can I puhlease go over to Nina's? Carl isn't there anymore."  
  
"How do you know?" Andy asked, looking up curiously.  
  
"I saw him put his bags in his car and leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. His car isn't back."  
  
"I don't think so, Delia. Not this weekend."  
  
"But Dad! Sam and I had plans!"  
  
"Delia," Andy said warningly. He had a way of saying her name, making it drawn out and very long. When he addressed her like that, Delia knew it was best to stop.  
  
"Dad," Ephram said suddenly. "Just let her go." Andy glanced at his son.  
  
"Ephram, don't get involved."  
  
"She's just going to whine all night if you don't let her go. You might as well give in now, and not have to suffer torture." Andy sighed, knowing that was what was going to happen.  
  
"Oh, fine. Go ahead, Delia. Pack your stuff, and I'll walk you to Nina's."  
  
"I'm already packed," Delia said excitedly.  
  
"Okay. Ephram, can you clear the table?"  
  
"Whatever," Ephram responding, shoving a forkfull of food into his mouth. As Delia ran upstairs, Andy turned to face his son.  
  
"Something is wrong with you, Ephram. And I intend to find out what it is." Andy paused. "So you might as well tell me."  
  
"Nice try, but no. I'm fine," Ephram said as Delia bounded down the stairs. Andy looked at Ephram inquiringly, but took Delia's eager hand, and led her out the front door. Ephram began to clear the table as they retreated.  
  
Andy knocked hard on Nina's door.  
  
"Maybe she's at Mama Joy's tonight," Andy said.  
  
"No," Delia said simply. "She's here." Andy rapped on the door once more.  
  
"Nina!" He shouted. The door suddeny opened, revealing a puffy-eyed Nina. "Nina! What's wrong?" Andy asked, his mouth open in astonishment.  
  
"Carl and I...," she whispered, but couldn't go on. Delia shifted uncomfortably, and, taking notice of this, Nina opened the door and let her run in. With that, she closed the door, and stepped onto the porch with Andy.  
  
"What's wrong," Andy asked again, softly and tenderly. He looked around nervously. Should he hug her? he wondered.  
  
"Carl... he had...," tears slid down Nina's face. She looked down to the ground. "An affair," she whispered softly. So softly, in fact, that Andy was sure he had heard wrong.  
  
"A what?" he asked, concern taking over his deep brown eyes.  
  
"You heard me, Andy," Nina said, soft once again. She looked up into Andy's eyes, and he uncomfortably watched tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Nina, I'm so sorry," Andy whispered. He held his arms out. Nina collapsed into them.  
  
"Me too," she whispered. "Me too."  
  
--------------------------  
  
As Ephram unloaded the dishwasher, his thoughts turned to Celia, and their kiss in the park. He groaned. How had THAT happened? he suddenly wondered. He tried to think back, but it was a little unclear. He did remember that he went off on Celia, and hadn't seen her since then. A sigh escaped his lips. The phone suddenly rang. Ephram turned his head towards the phone on the kitchen wall. Knowing no one was going to answer it, he slowly walked towards the phone. He picked it up. "Hello."  
  
"I-is this t-the Brown r-residence?" A stuttering voice asked. Ephram yawned.  
  
"It might be. Who's this?"  
  
"Celia."  
  
Ephram was suddenly alert. But he didn't want to talk to her. He thought fast. Disguising his voice a bit, he said roughly into the phone, "I'm sorry, Celia. I'm afraid you've got the wrong number."  
  
"But I-I'm sure I wrote it d-down right," Celia stammered nervously.  
  
"Well, whoever gave you the number gave it to you wrong. I'm sorry I can't help you." Ephram started to hang up the phone.  
  
"Ephram, cut it out and talk to me," Celia demanded loudly. The nervousness was gone from her voice. Ephram gulped, hand halfway towards the phone cradle. Then, without hesitation, he hung up.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sorry so short. More later this weekend. 


	9. The End

This is the last chapter of the story. I don't care if it doesn't get finished. No one reviews, so I have no point in doing it. Contrary to what I said, I am not going to make this a long chapter. It's going to be a short one that will most probably summarize the story up in a few paragraphs.  
  
~  
  
Ephram pulled up to the school gym and locked his bike on the bike racks.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" he murmered to himself, kicking angrily at a pebble on the ground. He shoved his hands under his arms, and stepped into the warm gym. Wendell was on a ladder to the side of the room, hanging up streamers. A disco-ball had been set up on a small stage, and a buffet line had appeared.  
  
"Ephram!" Wendell exlaimed, waving wildly. He started to wobble, and struggled to regain his balance, but to no effect. He slipped off the ladder and landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow.." he said softly. Ephram walked over and gave him a hand, hoisting him up.  
  
"Looks like everything is basically done."  
  
"It is. Moved the party to start at five thirty. In ten minutes."  
  
"FIVE THIRTY! Wendell, are you crazy? No party starts at five thirty!"  
  
"Whatever, man, mine does. So, take off your jacket."  
  
"And put it where?" Ephram asked dryly.  
  
"Coat room, duh."  
  
"And where would THAT be?"  
  
Wendell rolled his eyes. "See over there, the little booth infront of the door? Well, thats the coat 'room'. Give it to the person behind the booth, they put a name tag on it, and carry it through the door which leads into the locker room and he hangs it up there."  
  
"Whatever." Ephram made his way to the booth, and saw a tired looking man sitting there. Ephram handed the coat over.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Ephram."  
  
"Spell it."  
  
"E..p..h..r..a..m"  
  
"Alright, kid, you're set." The man dissapeared behind the door, and Ephram turned. He watched as the door opened, and loads of kids emereged into the gym. Ephram squinted and realized that jocks were there too, not only losers. Ephram saw the DJ setting up on the stage, and hurried over to Wendell.  
  
"Wendell! How'd you get them all here?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just go and enjoy, man!" Wendell gave Ephram a shove. Ephram slowly walked forward and around the gym. The lights went off, and the disco lights started grazing all over the gym. The DJ started playing music. The dance floor was dead, however, since everyone was checking in their coats. Wendell was standing by the door, smiling and greeting people, and taking gifts. He placed them all on a table next to the door. Ephram took a seat on the side of the gym, where little tables had been set up to eat. The middle had been cleared for dancing.  
  
For the next few hours, Ephram sat and watched everyone dance. Couples grinded; couples kissed; couples laughed. He sat miserably, wishing to be home; anywhere but here. Finally, as it was nearing one AM, a slow slong filled the room, and the the crowd on the dance floor dispersed, and couples paired off. Epram watched as Ashlee put her arms around Bright's neck, and he placed his arms around her waist. They whispered softly to each other the whole time, dancing in harmony. Ephram groaned, memories of 'Ashlee Evans LUVS Ephram Brown' coarsing through his head. Ephram eyed the dance floor, and spotted Amy's friend, Kayla, dancing with a jock who Ephram couldn't place a name to. His eyes scanned the floor once more, looking for Amy, but not wanting to make it obvious. He couldn't find her. He saw Colin, however, dancing with Trisha McHart, the head cheerleader. Colin held her close. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and he crooked his head, gazing into her eyes. Ephram's stomach flipped over. It made no sense. Colin.. and Trisha? And the way they looked at each other. As he watched, Trisha leaned up and kissed Colin softly. Colin kissed her back, on of his hands touching her cheek gently.  
  
"Disgusting, isn't it?" A voice whispered, coming from behind Ephram. Snapping out of his thoughts, Ephram turned in his chair. Amy was standing there. She grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Ephram. "So soon, too. You'd think...," she trailed off, not caring to finish the sentance. Ephram opened his mouth to say something, but instead turned the other way and scanned the dancefloor once more. Bright and Ashlee had also chosen that moment to kiss. And as Ephram looked around again, many other couples were doing so. "Ephram, talk to me."  
  
"No," Ephram said softly. He didn't even look in her direction.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered.  
  
"Good, you should be," he whispered back.  
  
"Ephram...," emotion filled her voice. Ephram turned to face her. Not thinking of what was happening, Amy took his cheeks in her hands, and brought his face towards hers. She kissed him softly, her heart quickening during the process. Happiness, relief, and love coursed through her veins. When she broke away, she looked at him, hope filling her eyes, but sorrow also creeping in. Ephram still stood silent, but this time, it wasn't a bad silence. Another slow song filled the air. "Want to dance?" Amy asked. Ephram nodded, and stood. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Amy wrapped her arms around him, and Ephram did the same. "I love you," Amy whispered. Ephram smiled for a quick second, and stared into Amy's eyes. Swaying in the smooth rhythm, Ephram felt like he could lose himself in Amy's eyes forever.  
  
And Amy felt the same way.  
  
~  
  
The end. I'm not going to finish the Nina-Andy thing. I wanted this story to continue on.. this wasn't the way I intended it to end.. not at all.. but whatever. I did it since I wasn't getting enough responses and I'm not going to waste time if people don't appreciate it. So, this is it. The end. 


End file.
